Hng?
by jihoonpark
Summary: [Repost] [HopeKook] [BTS] hanya sepenggal kisah tak jelas tentang Jeon Jungkook dan Jung Hoseok [Bts fanfiction] [HopeKook] [J-hope x Jungkook]


Saranghae, hyung~

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

 **a/n** mungkin ada yang udah baca ff ini di akun **chilovyo02**? Ff ini bukan plagiat kok, akun **chilovyo02** juga punya saya. Ya, saya repost disini karena akun yang sebelah sedang saya kosongkan/? Dan ganti nama.

Maaf jika kali ini saya bukan bawa dedek Jihoon dengan Mingyu atau Soonyoung melainkan bawa dedek Jungkook sama kakak Hoseok. Kalau berminat baca, silahkan baca kalo nggak silahkan close ya ^^

"Yaa! Jeon Jungkook ! Berhenti menggangguku !"Bentak V kepada Jungkook.

"Tapi hyung, aku kan hanya ingin meminjam ponselmu !" Rutuk Jungkook..

"Sudahlah Jungkook.. Jangan mengganggu Taehyung .. Bukankah kau juga memiliki ponsel ? Jadi kenapa meminjam punya Taehyung ?" Tanya Jin pada Jungkook.

"Huh, Jin hyung pilih kasih !"Kesal Jungkook.

Tiba tiba, J-Hope datang dengan wajah kusutnya dan mendudukan diri di Sofa.

"Hyung… Lihatlah, V hyung ! Dia tidak mau meminjamkan Ponselnya pada ku…" Adu Jungkook manja.

"Aduh,, Jungkook… Hyung sedang ingin sendiri jadi tolong jangan mengganggu hyung dulu.." Ujar J-Hope lesu.

"Tapi hyunggg…" Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan tangan J-Hope.

"YAKK ! JEON JUNGKOOK ! BISAKAH KAU DIAM SEBENTAR ?" bentak J-Hope lalu pergi kekamarnya.

"Ya ? Hoseok kenapa ?" Tanya Suga yang baru datang dengan muka polosnya.

"Benar, Ada apa dengan Hoseok hyung ? Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu.." sambung Jimin dengan wajah —sok— Polosnya.

"Entahlah… Mungkin ia sedang banyak pikiran…" Ucap Rap Monster tak peduli.

" _Yah.. Semoga saja hyung memang sedang banyak pikiran.."_ batin Jungkook sedih.

Entah mengapa semenjak insiden ' _Kemarahan Jung Hoseok',_ Jungkook menjadi sering melamun. Yah, seperti sekarang. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, hingga melamun seperti itu. Padahal ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan semua member sudah tidur.

Disaat kegiatan melamunnya, entah mengapa Jungkook merasa sangat lapar –dan haus, mungkin?—. Hey, bukankah tadi Jungkook sudah makan dengan semua member BTS –kecuali JHope— ? Entahlah, Jungkook pun mengabaikan rasa laparnya. Mungkin makan sekarang akan membuatnya gemuk (Ingat, Ini tengah malam!).

Tapi mengapa saat Jungkook mati-matian mengabaikan rasa laparnya, rasa lapar itu semakin menjadi ?Huh, _"Mungkin aku harus makan.."_ Pikir Jungkook.

Jungkook pun mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan supaya tidak menimbulkan suara. Mungkin dia takut membangunkan member lain..

Setelah berhasil dengan misi _'membuka pintu tanpa suara ditengah malam'_ Jungkook berjalan perlahan kearah dapur. Saat tiba di dapur ia langsung mengecek kulkas. Tetapi hanya ada _cake._ Jungkook berpikir untuk memakan seperempat bagian _cake_ itu. Tetapi ia takut itu akan membuatnya gemuk. Setelah berpikir agak lama, Jungkook akhirnya tak jadi memakan _cake_ itu. _"Takut Gemuk ! Nanti kalo gemuk noona-noona gak akan neriakin nama Jungkook kalo dipanggung.."_ Batin Jungkook.

Akhirnya, Jungkook memilih untuk duduk dikursi yang tersedia di dapur dorm mereka. Dan ia kembali ke kegiatan awalnya. _Melamun._ Apa Jungkook tidak capek melamun terus ? Lagian, apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan ?

Entahlah…

Setelah melamun cukup lama, Jungkook merasa laparnya semakin menjadi. Tapi, dia ingat bahwa hanya ada _cake_ didalam kulkas terkutuk –Jungkook menyebutnya begitu karena hanya ada _cake_ disana— itu. Ia berpikir bahwa _Manager_ mereka terlalu miskin. Faktanya, _manager_ mereka belum bisa mengisi kulkas dorm BTS ( _Hey, Jungkook ! Untung manager kalian mau mengisi kulkas dorm kalian!)_

Setelah berdebat dengan perutnya, Jungkook pun memilih untuk hanya meminum air putih saja. Namun naas, mungkin dewi fortuna sedang ingin bermain-main dengannya hingga menyebabkan Jungkook tersandung dan jatuh dengan mulusnya ke lantai.

Dan sialnya lagi, gelas yang ia pegang tadi pecah dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras dan sebagai tambahan kesialan seorang Jeon Jungkook malam ini adalah, pecahan gelas itu mengenai ibu jari tangan kiri Jungkook.

Jungkook panic karena suara pecahan gelas yang sangat kuat. Ia takut ada member yang bangun. Tapi, ia tak mendengar kerusuhan dari arah kamar member.

" _Syukurlah mereka tidak bangun…"_ batin Jungkook lega.

 **TAP TAP TAP …**

Jungkook mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang menuju dapur. Jungkook benar-benar panik sekarang. Mana ibu jarinya terluka dan pecahan gelas yang berserakan.

" _Kalo emang nasib Jungkook buat ketahuan… yaudah deh.. gapapa…"_ batin Jungkook pasrah.

Jungkook hanya bisa duduk dikursi sambil menutup rapat matanya. Mungkin ia takut kena marah.. Tapi setelah sekian lama menutup mata, Jungkook tak merasakan apa-apa. Jungkook memberanikan diiri membuka matanya, Dan…

J-Hope tengah berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah mengantuknya.

J-Hope menatap Jungkook malas dan dibalas cengiran tak berdosa oleh Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditengah malam begini ?" Tanya J-hope meng _intimidasi_.

"Eoh, itu hyung… Tadi, Jungkook lapar dan berniat mencari makan tapi hanya ada cake dikulkas.. Jungkook takut kalo makan cake nanti Jungkook gemukk…" jawab Jungkook sambil mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

J-hope hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba mata J-hope tidak sengaja melihat luka –yang tiddak terlalu besar— di ibu jari Jungkook.

"Ada apa dengan ibu jarimu jungkook ? Kenapa berdarah ?" Tanya J—hope khawatir.

"Eoh.. Tadi Jungkook mau minum… Yaudah Jungkook ambilgelas dan mau ngisi airnya.. Eh, tiba-tiba Jungkook kesandung terus jatuh.. Dan gelasnya pecah, pecahan gelasnya kena ibu jari Jungkook.." ujar Jungkook sedih.

"Huh.. kau ini ceroboh sekali !" gumam J-hope.

J-hope pun mengambil kapas dan betadine untuk mengobati luka Jungkook.

Dengan telaten, J-hope membersihkan darah di ibu jari Jungkook. Namun anehnya, darahnya tak mau berhenti. J-hope terdiam.

Tiba-tiba, J-hope memasukkan ibu jari Jungkook kemulutnya dan itu membuat Jungkook terkejut..

"H-hyung…." Gumam Jungkook dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Huh, akhirnya darahnya berhenti…" ujar J-hope senang.

Setelah itu, J-hope mengoleskan betadine pada ibu jari Jungkook. Setelah selesai mengoleskan betadine, J-hope memasangkan _plaster_ yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Nah.. Selesai.." ujar J-hope sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook yang melihat J-hope tersenyum manis –menurut Jungkook— jadi salah tingkah. Untungnya ia dapat menutupi salah tingkahnya itu dengan memandangi _plaster_ yang diberikan J-hope untuk menutupi lukanya. Ia tertawa melihat _monster_ kecil dan lucu di _plaster_ itu.

J-hope yang melihat Jungkook tertawa kecil hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Setelah ia memerhatikan Jungkook agak lama, akhirnya ia berdiri untuk membereskan pecahan gelas yang berserakkan dilantai.

Setelah selesai, J-hope mengecek lemari makanan.

" _hanya ada mie instan… tak akan membuat Jungkookie gemuk…"_ batin J-hope.

Tanpa pikir panjang, J-hope langsung mengambil mie instan itu dan menyiapkan air mendidih untuk memasak.

Setelah mie itu matang, J-hope langsung menyodorkan mie instan itu kepada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mampu tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Hening…

Tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. _Hey, jungkook sedang makan bukan ? jadi wajar jika ia tak berbicara…_

Sedangkan J-hope ? ia sedang memperhatikan Jungkook makan.

Tapii, tiba-tiba..

"Hoseok hyung… aku tak menyangka kau dapat memasak mie seenak ini.." ujar jungkook memuji masakann J-hope..

"Hey Jungkook! Itu mie instan, jadi wajar jika rasanya enak.." ucap J-hope.

"Tapi hyung, rasanya berbeda dengan buatan ku.. apa rahasianya hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook ingin tahu,.

"Rahasianya adalah Cinta… memasaklah dengan cinta… itu akan membuat masakan mu menjadi enak.." ujar J—hope seadanya.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk paham dan melanjutkan makannya.

Lalu..

"Jungkook, apakah kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau sukai ?" Tanya J-hope tiba-tiba.

Dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Jungkook. J-hope tersenyum kecut.

"Uri magnae sudah dewasa rupanya.." ujar J-hope sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook. Dan Jungkook hanya dapat mengangguk-angguk lucu.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook berhenti makan dan bertanya padda J-hope.

"Apakah hyung tau siapa orang yang kusukai ?"

J-hope hanya menggeleng.

"Apakah hyung ingin tahu ?"

Dan J-hope menggeleng untuk kedua kalinya.

Jungkook terdiam. J-hope juga terdiam. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya Jungkook membuka mulutnya…

"hyung… sebenarnya aku menyukaimu…" gumam Jungkook.. Suara Jungkook sangat kecil, namun J-hope masih bisa mendengarnya.

J-hope menatap Jungkook lama.

Lalu berkata "Kau serius ?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Jungkook mengagguk,J -hope langsung memeluk Jungkook dan membisikkan kalimat _"Nado Saranghae Jungkookie.."_ dan itu membuat Jungkook tersenyum malu.

Setelah J-hope melepaskan pelukannya..

"Hyung, apakah sekarang kau adalah namjachingu-ku ?" Tanya Jungkook polos.

"Tentu saja Jungkookie… sekarang hyung adalah namjachingumu…" jawab J-hope sambil tersenyum manis lalu kembali memeluk Jungkook.

"Gomawo hyung…" gumam Jungkook dipelukan J-hope.

"Gomawo ? Untuk ?" Tanya J-hope.

"Karena kau telah membalas perasaan ku…" ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum dipelukan J-hope.

Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, J-hope hanya mampu tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya pada Jungkook…

 _Fin_

Omake

"Hyung?"

J-hope melepaskan pelukannya dengan Jungkook.

"Yaa?"

"Kenapa tadi siang hyung sensitive banget?"

"Kenapa yaaa"

Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ayolah hyuuuung"

"Baiklah. Kau ingin tau Jungkook-ah? Saat aku menjelajahi internet tadi pagi, aku melihat sebuah fansite BTS dan yaah— terdapat banyak sekali fancammu dengan Jimin atau Taehyung. Sejujurnya aku cemburu, tau!"

"Jadi, mulai sekarang jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka!"

J-hope kembali membawa Jungkook kepelukannya dengan wajah Jungkook yang semerah tomat.

 _Fin._

 _ **Sejujurnya ini ff yang pertama kali saya buat jadi maaf jika masih berantakan :3 saya gak berani baca ulang walau ada sedikit yang saya edit dan saya tambahin '^' dan juga saya sebenernya gak bisa buat judul :v saya gak tau judul apa yang cocok buat ff ini, tapi akhirnya saya asal pilih :3**_

 _ **Makasih juga buat yang udah review ff saya yang sebelumnya, rencananya saya mau ngeremake ff ini dengan cast SoonHoon couple. Entahlah, tapi saya udah ngebayangin dulu kalo versi SoonHoon bakal lebih greget dari yang ini.**_

 _Last,_ _ **Review?**_


End file.
